Everyone's Hapiness
by Katherine Yawn
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro has replaced Kuroko Tetsuya in every way possible. How will Kuroko cope with this? WARNING CHARACTER DEATH
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to get my ideas out after reading that last chapter of Kuroko no Basuke...it killed me when saw how Akashi was saying all that stuff...writing this also killed me...more like tortured me...but I just had the urge to write it...i do not own Kuroko no Basuke so all quotes from the manga are not mine. Also, please excuse my grammar and spelling mistakes...**

"...Mayuzumi Chihiro is the newest model of the phantom sixth man." Akashi exclaimed with a cold voice. "Tets-Kuroko is just a prototype. A failed experiment that didn't show the results the GOM need to really be considered as the GOM."

Kuroko's eyes widened in shock."Aka-Akashi-kun...wh-what are you saying?" Kuroko shakily whispered. He couldn't believe what was going on. His ex-captin, one of his closest friends, had just called him a failure and didn't recognize him as more than just another person among all the other people in the gym. Akashi heard Kuroko's whisper but payed no heed to his words as he was focused on announcing the great news he had received yesterday:

"We, the GOM shall once again be re-united. We have been offered a request to play in the nationals in America as an x-factor. Once this match is finished and Rakuzen is crowned champion, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Rouyta, and our new phantom sixth man Mayuzumi Chihiro shall be staying in America for a year. We promise, that we will come back victorious!"

The crowd was in a uproar, cheers and hollers echoed throughout the gym. The rest of the GOM just stared at their captain, not knowing how they should react or what they should do. Could they really be the GOM without Kuroko? Would they really be able to get along with this, Mayzumi Chihiro guy? Sure he is way better than Kuroko in terms of basketball, but Kuroko was still their beloved friend was he not?

Seirin all stared at their teal haired player. They had to agree with Akashi, Mayzumi Chihiro was way better than Kuroko. Why did Seirin have to get Kuroko on their team? Didn't they deserve only the best, being a new school and all. With Kuroko right now, they would just be brought down. Kuroko is nothing more than dead weight hanging off the backs of Seirin, desperately trying to act useful when everyone knows he is worthless without his lack of presence on the court. It was utterly pitiful and disgusting. They all grimaced as Kuroko looked towards them, tears threatening to fall from his bleary eyes.

"Kuroko-kun, please, leave. We don't want you playing anymore games, and your now moved to 3rd string." Kuroko stared in disbelief at his coach. Why? Why is this happening? What had he done wrong to deserve this treatment? He just wanted to play basketball and improve to help the team, his now treasured friends so why? Why are they turning their backs on him when now is the time he needed them the most? They would always help him get up and help guide him along during practice. Wait...they just helped him during practice. That means he's just a tool used to bring others to success. Nothing that he wants matters. Nothing that he thinks matters, and once he's useless, he's just thrown away and everyone acts like he never existed in the first place. So that's how his life is to others. His mere existence means nothing to the world. Kuroko chuckled darkly as tears began to stream down his face. He lowered his head and walked off but not before Riko called out to him again "Kuroko-ku-san, please leave Nigou with us. He's our mascot, we need him to be here with us during the game! Also I hope you don't mind if I just keep him. That way I can just bring him to practice whenever and you don't have to show up."

Kuroko just stared at her, the tears still falling. His eyes clearly showed hurt and yet Riko just brushed it off, Nigou was much more important than some worthless basketball player that can't even shoot baskets. "So can I?" Riko once again asked though this time in a very irritated tone. She was losing her patience with this piece of trash. If he didn't answer her in three seconds, she will walk up to him, give him a good beating and take Nigou.

"Riko-san. I am keeping Nigou with me. He is my dog. Also I'm going to turn in my basketball resignation form tomorrow." With that, Kuroko silently left the gym all the while hearing cruel insults being yelled at him. He couldn't stop the tears.

"KUROKO TETSUYA YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST COACH! AND ONE MORE THING, DON'T YOU DARE SHOW UP AT PRACTICE TOMORROW WITH YOU SHITTY ASS RESIGNATION LETTER. YOU THINK THAT WE REALLY CARE IF YOUR THERE OR NOT? CAUSE GUESS WHAT SHERLOCK, WE DON'T! YOUR OFF THE TEAM SO DON'T ASSOCIATE WITH US ANYMORE!"

Outside, all of the GOM except for Akashi were waiting for Kuroko. It hurt them to see their beloved friend like this. Even if he is a crappy basketball player one the inside he's a really good person.

"Kuroko/Kurokochii/Kuro-chin/Tetsu, we promise, when we come back from America, we will make everything right. We will prove to Akashi that without you, we can't be called the GOM. Just wait for us Kuroko/Kurokochii/Kuro-chin/Tetsu ok?"

Kuroko looked up at his ex-teammates, eyes widened in surprise. They still loved him. They still cared for him. Him! A being so useless that he can't even make a basket! "Alright! Thanks guys, you know I love you all, and no matter when happens we'll still be friends right?" Kuroko smiled softly, alight blush tinting his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah. Of course! We'll always be friends, now and forever! By the way Tetsu, you should seriously smile like that more. Any man would go gay for you just seeing that smile!" Aomine jokingly stated.

"Yeah, I agree with Aominechii! Kurokochii looks so cute suu~ can you be my waifu?" Kise excitedly exclaimed.

"No Kise-chine, Kuro-chin is going to be my lovely vanilla waifu~" Mursakibara stated lazily, but with a hint of kindness so that it sounded like he cared.

"Wh-What are you guys saying out loud so shamelessly? Look at Kuroko, he's stunned beyond belief that he doesn't even know how to respond to your guys indecent remarks!"

"Ara? Does Mido-chin want Kuro-chin to be his lovely vanilla waifu too?"

"WHA?! N-NOOOO WHAT INDECENCY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IN PUBLIC?! AND WHAT THE HELL IS A VANILLA WAIFU!?"

"Ah Midorimachii such a tsun!"

"Stupid megane, just admit it, you already gay for Kuroko!"

"THA-"

They stopped their quarreling when they heard a sound that they all longed to hear since middle school. Kuroko was laughing. His laughter rang through the cloudy skies like the tinkering of bells, and his smile lit up his whole face. "I've missed seeing you guys like this." Kuroko stated in between gasps.

Everyone stared at him and went red.

"H-Hey...you think...you think we are all gay for Kuroko?" Aomine whispered to the others. He was met with silence. Aomine looked over at the others and noticed that they were all frozen, staring straight ahead in fear. Aomine looked over too and noticed a certain red hear glaring down at them in disgust.

"Everyone let's go, the plane's waiting for us. Don't worry about your luggage, I've already gotten everything packed up." With that, Akashi strode off.

Everyone looked towards Kuroko and gave him a sheepish smile. "Bye Kuroko/Kurokochii/Kuro-chin/Tetsu, when we come back, we'll finish this conversation and see if we can get Akashi to stop with his harsh attitude."

Kuroko looked at them sadly and waved his hand. "Have fun everyone." he silently whispered to their retreating figures.

AFTER ONE YEAR

Kuroko waited excitedly at the airport for his friends. They were coming back home today and he couldn't wait to ask them how America was. He also wanted to thank them because the only thing that stopped him from completely breaking down was their comfort. Kuroko looked towards the terminal gate and was about to yell "Welcome Back" but what he saw halted all his actions.

Everyone, was laughing and smiling like they had done before in Teiko. Even Akashi was smiling. The cause for this cheerfulness was none other than Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Kuroko's heart pounded painfully in his chest. His eyes widened and he couldn't breathe. He felt like he was going to suffocate.

The new GOM walked past him without so much as a glance, treating him as though he was just another ordinary person at the airport. Kuroko fell to the ground. When he tried to stand up, his legs betrayed him and he fell down again. Why, why why why? They promised him. They promised him that they would still be there for him so why? Why did they not notice him? Why did they not look at him? Could they have just missed him by accident?

Kuroko quickly looked at the disappearing figures hoping that that was the case. He found his strength and ran towards them with all his strength.

"Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun! Welcome back!"

All five of them turned around and stared at Kuroko like he was crazy.

"Wh-What?" Kuroko stuttered. He did not like this atmosphere. Not one bit."

"Well you see Kuroko-san (this is Kise talking) while we were all in America, we learned that you are worthless and that you aren't even a good friend. Look at Mayuzmichii. He's better than you at basketball, he's a better friend than you, so basically, you can never beat him."

"Yeah, like Kise said, Chi here is the best shadow and friend I can ever get. You amount to nothing when it comes to him."

With that, everyone returned to their cheerful chatter and left Kuroko standing in the airport, all by himself.

"Eve-Everyone...Why?" Kuroko collapsed and blacked out.

The next morning, Kuroko prepared for a show that he though up last night. It would be a very happy show that will make everyone smile. That's all Kuroko wanted. He just wanted everyone to be happy. He chuckled to himself. Yes, he was going to perform an amazing magic show where he, the magician will disappear! This will make everyone happy. He smiled again and hummed a cheerful tune as he tied a rope around his neck. He then delicately climbed on top of the dinning table and tied the other end of the rope to the ceiling fan. "And now the curtains shall fall on a tool that has been discarded" Kuroko gayly stated to no one in particular, a goofy grin adorning his face. With that, he closed his eyes, hummed a tune from future line, them joyfully kicked the dinner table out from underneath him.

With this, everyone shall be happy.

**Hope it was ok...i'm sorry...i'm really sorry...but like I said I just had to write this...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews. This is the last chapter of Everyone's Happiness because I originally planned this story to be a one-shot. **

**Please ignore my grammar and spelling mistakes. Enjoy!**

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Is Kuroko Tetsuya absent again? It's been a week already! Where is that boy?" The teacher huffed. She knew that she didn't usually notice the quite boy who sat at the back of the classroom, but usually he would always say "I'm here" and "I've been here this whole time". The teacher began worrying. Could something have happened to that boy? Should she go check up on him after school? Maybe that wasn't a good idea. She looked towards his empty seat and noticed Kagami lazily looking out the window. Kagami is Kuroko's friend isn't he? She'll just ask him to check up on Kuroko and report back to her on the well-being of the teal haired boy.

After class she called Kagami over. "Kagami-kun, come here I would like to talk to you for a second."

Kagami walked over and asked the teacher "What's do you need Mrs. Kurosaki? Make it quick cause I need to get to basketball practice. Coach is gonna kill me if I'm late again."

"Kagami-kun, I would just like to ask you, how's Kuroko-kun? He hasn't shown up to school for a week already, I'm getting worried about him..."

"Teach, it's seriously not my problem about what happens to that kid. If you're so worried just go yourself."

"Kagami-kun! How could you say that about your friend?!"

"Huh? My friend? Kuroko is not my friend nor my partner nor my teammate. Just a classmate. Why do you think that I need to waste MY precious time to look after that kid? Anyways, if that's all you have to say, then I'm leaving. Your just wasting my time."

Kagami turned away from the teacher and quickly walked off toward the direction of the gym. The teacher just stared after him with her mouth hanging open. How come Kagami is acting like this? She thought he liked Kuroko...He would always laugh when he was with him...so why? Oh well, if no one was going to check on the boy, then she would.

Mrs. Kurosaki packed up her things and got into her car. She drove over to Kuroko's house and knocked on the door. There was no sound coming from the house. Even the dog wasn't barking. She began to worry. Then she noticed a pair of keys on the ground, partially hidden in a crack in the foundation of the house. She reached for them and unlocked the door. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary besides the eery silence that settled in the darkened apartment room.

"Kuroko-kun. Kuroko-kun are you home? It's me, Kurosaki-sensei. Kuroko-k-"

The teacher saw something hanging from the fan in the dinning room. She screamed. The neighbors called the police. Within an hour the apartment complex was surrounded by cops and the room was taped off. Kuroko's parents and grandma were called and told of what happened to their son/grandson.

His parents, who were currently overseas desperately tried to book a plane flight to Japan as fast as possible, all the while breaking down in tears. Their only son, their precocious boy who they had left in Japan with his friends who...promised to look after him...His parents froze. The GOM promised them that they would look after Kuroko as though their lives depended on it. That was the only reason why the couple didn't take their son with them to California. They trusted the GOM to take care of their son, so why. How could his friends let this happen?

Kuroko's grandma was in the same state as Kuroko's parents, just not the part about packing and moving. She now understood why Kuroko had asked her to take care of Nigou and why he had given her such a sad smile. Tetsu-chan...Why would he do this to himself? Didn't his friends take care of him and watch over him? Support him as he went through hardships? She herself had met these so called GOM and Seirin people. They were decent and seemed to care about Kuroko's well-being..so how did this happen?

The next morning Kuroko's parents arrived in Japan and went to their son's apartment. Kuroko's grandma was already waiting for them, her eyes puffy and red from a night of crying. They hugged are and tried their best to comfort her as they tried to comfort themselves. The police showed them the body. Kuroko looked peaceful and he had on one of his rare genuine smiles. His family cried even harder when they saw this. It was too much. How come their Tetsuya is smiling? Why, why would he smile when he usually didn't? Now when he was gone why would he smile?

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Kuroko? We found this in your son's room. It seems to be a video of some sorts...maybe you would like to watch it?"

The family thanked him and took the video recorder inside the darkened apartment room. They watched the video. They shook with anger. They texted the GOM and Seirin using Kuroko's phone so it looked like he was the one who sent the text, to come to Kuroko's apartment. They would make sure that their Tetsuya would be able to get his own happiness.

The first to arrive was Aomine. After he read the text message he wondered what Kuroko could ever want to talk about. What greeted him through caused him to panic. Why were there so many police cars? Why were Kuroko's parents here? Weren't they supposed to be in California? How come his grandma looked like she was crying? He looked over at the ground. Then fell to his knees.

Kise looked down at his phone and sighed. A text from Kuroko was the last thing he wanted. But it seemed important so he decided to go over and see what was wrong. He saw Aomine on the ground looking lost and insecure. What's wrong with Aominechii? And what's with all the cops? Kise walked over to Aomine and bent down. "Aominechii. What's wrong?"

Aomine pointed shakily to a body on the ground. Kise stared at it. Then walked over. He sat down next to the boy and began stroking his soft sky blue locks. He quietly whispered to the body and smiled at him.

Midorima showed up after much debate with his inner tsunderness. He also decided to bring Kuroko's lucky item of the day. But not because he cared for the blunet or anything, but because Oha-Asa said that today Aquarius would have the worst luck. Once he showed up he saw the other two. Then he looked at the blunet and he fell. He fell to the ground and laughed to himself. Oh Kuroko, if only he watched Oha-Asa this wouldn't have happened. Tears silently fell down Midorima's face.

Murasakibara arrived with Akashi. They surveyed the area. There was something terribly wrong here. When they spotted the blunet, Murasakibara ran over and pushed Kise away. He tried to get his Kuro-chin to get up. He repeatedly said he was sorry and offered Kuroko's favorite vanilla milk candy. He even unwrapped the candy and tried shoving into the blunet's mouth only to be yanked away by Kise who took the blunet possessively back into his arms.

Akashi surveyed his team as they fell apart. Such weaklings. Everyone. A single tear made it's way down his face and a golden eye turned to red so that two eyes matched.

Seirin basketball team was the last to arrive on the crime scene. They had to finish practice first. They needed to beat the Mira Gen at all costs. When they arrived at Kuroko's apartment they were surprised by the sight of a broken down GOM and cops. Kagami, spotted Aomine on the floor and ran over to the dark haired boy. "HEY AHOMINE! LET'S PLAY A ONE ON ONE! I'M GONNA BEAT YOU THIS TIME!" However Aomine did not move. He did not blink. He did nothing but stare into open space. This pissed Kagami off. "The fuck Aomine, I said one-on-one! What are you not only stupid but deaf now? Answer me for God's sake you Aho!" Aomine jut continued to look off into space. Then he looked over at Kagami and said "This is a dream right? I'm just dreaming right?"

Kagami looked at Aomine like he had just gone crazy. "What the fuck are you talking about? Course your not dreaming. Here look I'll punch you you ganguro!" Kagami then punched Aomine on the face. Aomine fell over and his expression turned into that of pure fright.

"No...NO NO NO NOOOO! NOOO!" He screamed and ran over to Kise. "GET OUT OF MY WAY KISEEEE!" Aomine pushed Kise away and grabbed the thing that Kise was originally hugging.

Kagami walked over with a confused look on his face then he saw the thing in Aomine's arm. Kuroko.

Kagami stared and he stared and he stared, just like all of Seirin. That was all they could do. Stare at everything before them.

Kuroko's parents then walked over. "Hi all you 'friends' of our Tetsuya. He left a very special present for you all. We think that you should all watch it."

Silently everyone flooded into Kuroko's apartment. They watched the video. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't do anything.

Video:

"Testing Testing 123 okay~! Hi mina~ It's Kuroko Tetsuya desu!" Kuroko stated smiling "Since I made all you guys sad I decided to cheer you all up! I'm gonna perform a magic trick! I'm pretty sure this will make you all very happy because Tetsuya has been a bad boy~" Kuroko stated with a cute pout "Hai Hai~ Then on with the show! Here we have my dinning room and up there is the ceiling fan. I'm going to take this rope and tie it to the ceiling fan." Kuroko did exactly as he stated "Next I'm going to climb onto this table and tie the rope around my neck~" Kuroko quickly clambered on top of the table and tied the rope, making sure it was secure."Now I'm going to disappear from all your lives just like you all wanted me to. I'm going to make you all finally happy! Oh, and one more thing, I'm sorry if this makes anyone angry...but...Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, Shintaro, Seijuro..I love you all." Kuroko then smiled his angelic smile and kicked the table out from underneath him. His smile lasted the whole video and never once did his face show any kind of pain. It looked like, he didn't even die.

End Video.

The room was silent. Then Kise suddenly ran off, carrying Kuroko in his arms. Everyone let him. They knew what Kise would do with the body. They knew that Kise loved Kuroko beyond any normal type of love. They knew Kise lusted after the cute blunet and now that he was gone and Kuroko had confessed his feelings to all the GOM, everything flooded out.

Aomine, followed Kise, his own feelings exactly like the blond's.

Midorima stood up, quietly laughing darkly to himself. He held Kuroko's lucky item, and his own lucky item (a pic of Kuroko) and headed home. On his way out, he stopped and grabbed the little phantom's jacket. Again, one can only imagine what he was going to do with that jacket and photo.

Murasakibara stared at the piece of vanilla candy that had touched Kuroko's cold lips. He then left, all the while licking the piece of candy slowly, like it was the last piece of candy one earth.

Akashi left. He left to go find Mayuzumi Chihiro. He left to go take comfort in Mayuzumi Chihiro who resembled his Tetsuya.

Seirin silently walked out of the apartment. No one said anything to one another. No one could even look at each other. The next day, the basketball club was disbanded and all of it's members had transferred to different schools.

"Tetsuya, you made everyone happy, and now you too should be happy."

**End! Sorry..it's bad...it's really bad..it's sucks...and I know I failed...and yes...the GOM are screwed up and I don't write rated M stuff...but yeah...you can kinda get what happened...not gonna elaborate...again...sorry...but hope you all enjoyed?**


End file.
